La maraudeuse
by ellesbeth
Summary: Et si les maraudeurs n'étaient pas exclusivement des garçons. Et si une fille faisait partie du groupe? et si elle tombais amoureuse de l'un d'eux? Enfin le sixième chapitre! À lire!
1. Prologue

N/A: Bon j'espère que le prologue que voivi va vous donner envie de lire le reste de ma fic qui s'en vient très bientôt. Soyez pas trop dure avec moi ( pitié!) parce que c'est ma première. Donc si vous aimé, un p'tit review pour m'encourager ne serait pas de refus!:) Bonne lecture!  
  
La maraudeuse  
  
4 heures du matin. Dans la nuit froide et noire, une jeune fille remplie un coffre de bois d'une panoplie d'objets qui pourrait parraître insolite pour un humain normale. Plusieurs robes noires, une cage d'oiseau, une longue baguette de bois, un ourson en peluche, un grand chaudron... Les pensées tourbillonnes dans sa tête. Une lettre reçue cinq ans auparavant lui annonçant son admission à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Ses parents avaient été tellement fière d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille! Son arrivée sur le quai 9 3/4. Son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Le visage souriant de ses 4 meilleurs amis. Elle arrêta ses pensées. Pourquoi s'attarder au passé!? Elle allais retrouver les garçons dès ce matin. Les vacances d'été étaient terminées, la rentrée à Poudlard était enfin arrivée.   
  
N'allez pas croire qu'Élizabeth n'aimait pas les vacances. Mais ces dernières avaient été très pénibles. La maladie de sa mère, la mort de son grand-père, le silence de ses amis furent des évènements qui assombrirent énormément son été. C'est pourquoi elle avait si hâte de retrouver l'atmosphère amical de Poudlard. Et c'est cette excitation qui l'empêchait de dormir cette nuit-là. 


	2. chapitre 1

Le lendemain matin, sur le quai du Poudlard express, 4 garçons de 16 ans célébraient leur retrouvailles. Chacun aillant passer un été chargé, ils étaient très heureux de se revoir,enfin! Non loin de là, Élizabeth Witman arrivait sur le quai avec son père.  
  
-N'oublie pas de nous écrire très souvent, dit monsieur Witman à sa fille qui regardait les 4 garçons.  
  
-Promis papa, répondit-elle en soupirant.  
  
Le fait que les garçons ne semblaient pas se soucier d'elle lui pesait énormément.  
  
-Et surtout..., ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Ramène-nous de bonnes notes! fini Élizabeth. Je sais!  
  
Elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un signe de la main et d'empoigner sa lourde malle et son sac à main. Elle se dirigea sans hâte vers le train.   
  
-Hey! Lizzie! attendit-elle crier, t' as décider de nous ignorer?  
  
Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin la regardaient intensément.  
  
-euh.... je ... je ne pensais pas que....  
  
-Tu croyais sérieusement que tu allais te débarrasser de nous? lui demanda James avec un petit sourire en coin, après tout ce qu'on a vécut ensemble.  
  
-Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi, lui dit Sirius en prenant un air de mélodrame, comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle!   
  
En bon comédien qu'il était, Sirius ce mit à sangloter bruyamment de faux sanglots sur l'épaule de Remus.  
  
-Ça va, ça va! Je ne veut pas me débarrasser de vous. Tu sais bien que je vous aime trop pour ça. Si je ne vous ai pas parler avant, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'ignoriez!  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? lui demanda Sirius  
  
- Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de vous de toute l'été... j'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort!  
  
- Je vous l'avais bien! dit gravement remus en regardant Sirius et James qui prirent une mine piteuse.   
  
- C'est pas qu'on voulait pas avoir de tes nouvelles... répondit Sirius.  
  
- ... C'est juste qu'on a eu une été tellement chargée... continua James.  
  
- Ah oui! tout les 4?  
  
- Ben c'est sûr que ça peut avoir l'air bizarre... dit Peter avant de recevoir un coup de coude directement dans les côtes de la part de Sirius.  
  
-Humph! répondit la jeune fille. Qu'avez-vous donc à me cacher?   
  
  
  
Lizzie commença donc à harceler le pauvre (!) Sirius devant un Peter désespéré par les yeux furibonds que lui lançait ce dernier et devant James et Remus qui eu, faisaient des efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce retour à la normale. Car c'était connu, Witman et Black passaient le 3/4 de leur temps à ce chamailler, amicalement, bien sûr.  
  
- Désoler de vous interrompre les amis, dit Remus en reprenant son sérieux, mais nous devrions monter à bord du train si on veut avoir un compartiment disponible. Sinon, on va devoir aller s'asseoir avec Rogue.  
  
En entendant ce mot, Lizzie et Sirius s' arrêtèrent net et se mirent à rire. James fit mine de réfléchir  
  
- Et pourquoi pas? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu ce bon vieux Severus. Je me demande s'il s'est remis de son dernier déjeuner à Poudlard.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire de plus belle en entendant ces mots. L'année précédente, en cadeau d'au revoir à leur cher ennemie Rogue, Potter et Black avaient ajouter des insectes à ses céréales par un truc de diversion vieux comme le monde: la Bombabouse. L'humiliation qu'avait alors subi Rogue lorsque tout l'école le vu régurgiter ses céréales après avoir croquer dans un gros vers de terre le rendit fou de rage. Il s'en avait fallu de peu pour ne pas que les maraudeurs se fassent prendre. Élizabeth fut la première à pouvoir parler.  
  
- Aller, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, on en rediscutera lorsqu'on sera abord du train.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, après une recherche intensive d'un compartiment libre, la discutions reprit entre Sirius et Lizzie:  
  
- Bon alors, tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de vous 4 de tout l'été? reprit cette dernière, en s'assoyant près de la fenêtre.  
  
À sa grande surprise la réponse lui vint de Remus.  
  
- Autant tout t'avouer. Les garçons sont venu passer une grande partie de l'été chez moi. On a fait des trucs de gars. Tu te serais probablement ennuyer.  
  
Élizabeth lui lança un regard surprit. Comment Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami, avait-il pu penser qu'elle aurait pu s'ennuyer en leur compagnie? Ne faisait-elle pas partie des maraudeurs depuis leur premières années à Poudlard?  
  
-Je pensais que vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis longtemps?  
  
- Ben, lui répondit James qui avait repris sa mine piteuse, depuis trois semaine en faite. Tu sais, on ne sais vu que trois semaines en tout durant l'été. On a pas voulu te déranger... tu nous avais dit que tu devais t'occuper de ta mère...  
  
Witman leur lança un regard navrer avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
- Je vais essayer d'aller trouver Lili et Mélanie. Elles au moins, mon donner des nouvelles!  
  
Lili étant la copine non-officiel de James, il offrit à Élizabeth d'aller les chercher ensemble.  
  
- Voilà! se moqua Sirius. C'est reparti! Notre cher James reprend sa chasse à la Lili!  
  
James lança un regard noir à Sirius sous les rires des autres.   
  
- Aller, on revient, dit Lizzie en tirant son compagnon par le bras.  
  
- Ouais! Bonne chasse, entendirent-ils en quittant le compartiment.  
  
James prit un air dégoûté pendant que Lizzie, une fois de plus se mit à rire.  
  
- Aller, avoue que Sirius n'a pas tort!  
  
James lui sourit mais n'eût pas le temps de répondre. 2 filles sortirent d'un compartiment à l'autre bout du corridor. James vira rapidement au rouge.  
  
- Mel! Lili! On vous cherchais justement! Avez-vous passer de bonne vacance? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je suis contente de vous voir! Débitat Lizzie sans laisser le temps au deux nouvelles venues de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Les deux jeunes fille se mirent à rire.  
  
- Bonjour James! Bonjour Élizabeth! Nous aussi on est très contente de te voir! Mais où êtes vous donc installer? répondit Lili.  
  
- Un peu plus loin, répondit James qui avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. Vous venez avec nous?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai hâte de revoir ce bon vieux Black, dit Mélanie qui rougit à son tour.  
  
Le groupe se dirigea vers le compartiment des maraudeurs en discutant de leur vacance. L'accueil qu'ils reçurent à leur arriver fut si chaleureux que Lizzie en fut un peu jalouse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui comprit immédiatement ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle pendant que les autres se décidaient jouer une partie de cartes explosives deux par deux, Peter aillant refuser de jouer.   
  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui demanda Remus.  
  
- Je suis un peu triste.  
  
-À propos de cette été?  
  
- Oui, lui répondit-elle.  
  
- Tu sais, même si tu n'étais pas avec nous cette été, tu seras toujours une maraudeuse. Et tu ne dois pas en vouloir aux autres. Juste à moi.  
  
À le voir malheureux, Lizzie eu un pincement au coeur. Jamais elle et Remus ne c'était fait de la peine. Ça n'allais commencer aujourd'hui?  
  
-On oublie tout ça, d'accord? Mais la prochaine fois, pas question de m'exclure de vos vacances, d'accord? Sinon ça ira mal pour vous.  
  
-Promis, lui répondit-il en éclatant de rire.  
  
Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le rire. Peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Mel et Lili quittèrent les maraudeurs pour aller revêtir leur uniforme.  
  
- Vivement qu'arrive le buffet, dit Peter. J'ai drôlement faim!  
  
-Tu as toujours faim Queudver, lui répondit Lizzie en riant  
  
- Aller, vous venez? demanda Sirius. On est arrivé!  
  
N/A: Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris Lizzie est le diminutif de Élizabeth et que Mel est celui de Mélanie (oui bon d'accord, tout le monde avait compris... désoler!). Je trouve qu'en ce moment je m'en tire plus tôt bien et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimé ce que vous lisez!  
  
Un gros merci à Sherazade qui m'a envoyé mon premier review. Merci! 


	3. chapitre 2

N/A: Voici maintenant le deuxième chapitre. Désolé si ça été un peu long, mais désormais, les chapitres devraient arrivés à tous les 2 ou 3 jours. Enfin j'espère. Je voulais aussi mentionner que cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 5 de Harry Potter puisque Lili ne déteste pas James. Pas du tout!   
  
Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartienne à J. K. Rowling. Enfin presque tous. Mélanie, Élizabeth et maintenant Pamela sont tout droit sortie de mon imaginaire.  
  
Un autre gros merci à Shérazade. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je crois que je l'ai arrangée. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'étais pas relu!  
  
À Coco36 et Cécé Johnson, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Pour la suite, ben la voici!  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rendu à la grande salle, les maraudeurs furent très heureux de s'asseoir à leur place habituelle à la table de Griffondor. Peter, Sirius, James et Remus s'assirent du côté gauche de la table alors que Mélanie, Lili et Lizzie s'assirent en face. S'était comme cela depuis leur première année à Poudlard.   
  
- Bonjour Remus, dit alors une jeune Griffondor en venant s'asseoir à la gauche de celui-ci. T'as passé de bonnes vacances?  
  
Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, adressa un petit sourire en coin à Lizzie puis répondit:  
  
- Oui, très bonnes. Et toi?  
  
- J'ai passé de superbes vacances. Avec mes parents, ont est allé en aux États-Unis puis au Mexique. J'ai hâte de tout te raconter en détails.  
  
Lizzie se mit à rire en voyant l'expression de Remus. Cela faisait bientôt 2 ans que ce pauvre Lunard était pris avec Pamela Daisy. Cette dernière était amoureuse de lui et le voyait dans sa soupe. Elle ne cessait de le harceler. Lunard avait bien essayé de lui dire gentiment qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais Pam n'avait toujours pas compris le message. Lizzie se promit qu'un jour elle aiderait Remus à ce défaire de cette plaie. En attendant ce moment, elle se contenta de les regarder en riant.  
  
La répartition eut lieu sans que les maraudeurs s'en aperçoivent. Peter se plaignait d'avoir faim, accompagné de Sirius qui si était mis lui aussi. James discutait avec Lili tandis que Mélanie et Élizabeth écoutait Pamela faire un long résumé de ses vacances à Remus en riant. Ce dernier s'ennuyait à mourir et aurait préféré écouter la répartition que d'entendre caqueter la jeune Griffondor. Mais comme il n'avait pas encore trouvé LA façon de lui dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas intéressé par elle sans lui faire de peine, il se résout donc à l'écouter en jetant des regards noirs à Mel et Lizzie. Il fut heureusement sauvé par le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année.  
  
- Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Il me fait plaisir de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année de connaissance et de découverte. Et maintenant, bonne appétit!  
  
Ces mots furent accueillie par des cris de bonheur de la part de Sirius et de Peter qui, dès l'apparition du festin,  
  
ce mirent à manger comme des goinfres.   
  
- Sirius, je t' ai déjà dit que tu est vraiment dégoûtant quand tu fais ça? lança Lizzie en le regardant parler la bouche pleine à une Mélanie qui semblait sur le point d'être malade.   
  
Les autres l'approuvèrent. Sirius avala sa bouchée puis s'excusa.  
  
- Désoler, mais j'avais tellement faim et c'est tellement bon!   
  
Cela fit bien rire tout le monde. Vers la fin du repas, quand tous firent rassasiés, les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Lizzie sentie alors une main sur son épaule.   
  
- Bonjour Élizabeth, lui dit Lucius Malefoy lorsque cette dernière ce tourna vers lui.  
  
- Bonjour Malefoy, lui répondit-elle sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Que me veux-tu?  
  
- Rien en particulier. Je voulais simplement savoir comment allait ta mère, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Et je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi tu tiens encore avec ses nullards après tout mes avertissements.  
  
- Ma mère va beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle avec colère. Et tes avertissements n'ont aucun pouvoir sur l'amitié que je porte aux maraudeurs. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, vu le nombre de fois que je te l'ai dit.  
  
Elle prit Remus et Lili par le bras pour les entraîner vers les escaliers et fut suivit par les autres. Ils entendirent quand même les mots de Lucius: Tu devrais faire attention Witman,suivit d'un éclat de rire. Remus se tournât alors vers elle.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe?  
  
- Rien... il a dût s'ennuyer de nos querelles.  
  
Mais Remus n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien remarqué que Lizzie semblait terrorisé et frustré par ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Et c'était cela qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lucius Malefoy passait son temps à embêter les maraudeurs, et c'est derniers ne se faisaient pas prier pour répliquer. Mais jamais ces chicanes ne les avaient touchées personnellement. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers James et Sirius et vu qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Arrivé à la salle commune, Lizzie leur avait faiblement souhaité bonne nuit et avait filé dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
Mélanie et Lili se dépêchèrent d'aller la rejoindre. James regarda les garçons d'un air abasourdi.  
  
- Wouah! Jamais je n'ai vu Lizzie réagir de cette façon, dit-il en regardant Remus.  
  
-Je sais. Il a vraiment dû la blesser pour qu'elle est l'air si en colère.  
  
Peter, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le festin dit alors a haute voix ce que les autres garçon gardaient pour eux:  
  
- Et bien, l'année commence sur une drôle de note cette fois!   
  
*Fin du chapitre… J'espère que vous avez apprécier! 


	4. chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie se réveilla à l'aube. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea à la pensée des événement de la veille. Jamais elle n'avait menti à ses amis. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle décida de se lever pour profiter du silence qui régnait dans la salle commune. Elle s'habilla rapidement, fit son lit d'un coup de baguette et quitta le dortoir. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré tout près du feu qu'elle venait tout juste de rallumer. Une voix la fit sursauter.  
  
- Bon matin jolie Lizzie, lui lança Remus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Que fais- tu debout de si bonne heure? Je croyais bien être la seule à être debout dans tout Poudlard!  
  
- Ton été a- t- il été si long pour que tu oublies que je suis toujours très matinal? Lui demanda-t il d'un ton narquois.  
  
-nop, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. C'est juste que je n'y ai pas pensé. Bien dormis?  
  
- Ouais, disons que j'avais du sommeil a rattraper.  
  
Lizzie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- La pleine lune à eu lieu la semaine dernière, lui répondit-il en poussant un petit soupire. Si tu savais combien j'ai hâte qu'un chercheur trouve un remède à la lycanthropie!  
  
- Si tu veux, on peut recommencer à faire des recherches. Tu sais que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour t'aider Remus.  
  
- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, jolie Lizzie! dit-il en souriant.  
  
Elle répondit à son sourire puis leur regard se perdirent dans la contemplation du feu. Les pensées de Remus se tournèrent rapidement vers les évènements de la soirée précédant.  
  
- Lizzie? lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.  
  
-Mmmoui, répondit-elle en détachant lentement ses yeux du feu.  
  
- Pourquoi Lucius-t-il demandé des nouvelles de ta mère? Tu l'as vu cette été? De quoi dois-tu faire attention? De lui?  
  
- Remus, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard triste, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'habituellement je te dis absolument tout mais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de cela présentement.   
  
En disant ces mots, elle détourna son regard mais pas assez rapidement pour lui cacher ses larmes. Remus se senti désemparé. Jamais il n'avait vu sa meilleure amie pleurer. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforté. Lizzie avait été sa première vrai amie à Poudlard et sa première amie de fille de toute sa vie. Il l'a connaissait par coeur. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
  
Il se décida alors à la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'était, à ses yeux, la seule chose à faire. Il se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigea vers celui de Lizzie puis s'agenouilla devant elle.   
  
-Viens ici, lui murmura-t-il en lui tendant les bras.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, essuya les larmes de ses yeux et se laissa enlacer par un Lunard mal à l'aise.   
  
Ils furent interrompu par un murmure.  
  
- Oh! Désoler on ne voulais pas vous dérange, leur dit James les yeux pétillants.  
  
Il était accompagné par Sirius et Peter qui leur souriaient malicieusement.  
  
- Hey! Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! se défendit immédiatement Remus. Je ne faisait que lui donner un câlin amical pour la consoler.  
  
"Ouais", pensa Lizzie durant que Sirius imitait le bruit de deux personnes qui s'embrasse, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Potter et Pettigrow," mais ç'avait pas été désagréable du tout".  
  
Remus remarqua son sourire en coin tandis qu'elle avait cette pensée.  
  
-Content de voir qu'ils ont réussi a te faire sourire en se moquant de moi! lui dit-il avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Tu pourrais au moins prendre notre défense!  
  
- Désoler Remus, mais ils peuvent bien pensé ce qu'il veulent, lui répondit-elle en se levant. Je vais déjeuner, vous venez?   
  
Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard étonner. Habituellement, elle aurait été la première a nié. Elle se serait probablement chamailler avec Sirius pour qu'il arrête ses insinuations. Elle aurait rougit. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Lizzie l'étonnait de plus en plus.  
  
Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune quand Sirius aperçut une nouvelle annonce sur le babillard.  
  
- Regardez, leur dit-il en pointant le message du doigt. Les profs organisent un bal costumer pour l'halloween.   
  
Il se tourna vers James. Un sourire stupide flottait sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Hey! Cornedrue! rigola Lizzie en passant une main devant son visage.   
  
- Je vais pouvoir y inviter Lili, murmura-t-il sans lui répondre.  
  
Revenant soudainement à la réalité, il se tourna vers Sirius.   
  
- Et toi, tu pourras y inviter Mélanie! lui dit-il en souriant  
  
Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.  
  
- Pou-pou-pourquoi tu dis ça, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lizzie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas et cette dernière éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu ne m'avait jamais dit que tu été amoureux de Mel. Avais-tu peur que je lui apprenne?  
  
Black jeta un regard mauvais a Potter qui lança un " Ben quoi!" qui n'arrangea rien. Black se mit à crier qu'il allais se venger et se jeta sur James qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes en demandant de l'aide à ses amis. Ces derniers se mirent à rire lorsqu'ils virent Sirius partir à sa poursuite.  
  
- C'est bon d'être de retour, soupira Lizzie lorsque leurs éclats de rire cessèrent enfin.  
  
Prenant Remus et Peter par le bras, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: Merci beaucoup à Coco 36. Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu sois presser de lire la suite. Je suis pas encore été lire les tiennes mais dès que j'aurai une seconde, compte sur moi pour y aller!  
  
Merci aussi à Cécé Johnson!   
  
Maintenant, pour ceux qui sont perdu pour les surnoms:  
  
Lunard= Remus Lupin  
  
Cornedrue= James Potter  
  
Patmol= Sirius Black  
  
Queudever= Peter Pettigrow  
  
Lizzie= Élizabeth  
  
J'espère être capable de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne rapidement. Mais d'ici-là, écrivez moi donc un p'tit review! 


	5. chapitre 4

La première journée de cour se déroula sans anicroche. Les maraudeurs eurent droit à un double cour de potion avec serpentard et à un cour d'enchentement en avant-midi. Puis se succèda défense contre les forces du mal et le cour de divination.  
  
Lizzie avait passer une bonne journée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir repris la vie au moment où elle l'avait laissé l'an dernier en quittant Poudlard pour les vacances. Le fait de retrouver les garçons lui avait presque fait oublié les évènements de l'été et leur humour l'avait aidé à retrouver rapidement le sourire. Même le cour de potion, quel redoutais tant à cause de la présence de Malefoy s'était bien déroulé. Elle avait pu passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque avec Remus, n'ayant pas pris en option le cour de divination. Remus lui avait décrit son été sur parchemin après que la jeune Madame Pince, nouvelle bibliothécaire de Poudlard, les est menacé de les expulser de la bibliothèque s'ils continuaient à faire un tel bruit.  
  
Ce fut sur l'heure du souper que la journée se gâcha.   
  
Lizzie vit Pamela Daisy entrer dans la grande salle d'un air décider. Elle sut immédiattement à la façon dont Paméla regardait Remus que cette dernière trafiquait quelque chose. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en avertir ce dernier.  
  
– Bonjour Remus! Envoya joyeusement Paméla dès qu'elle fut assise près de lui. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a une place près de toi!   
  
Remus la regarda un moment puis se détourna pour lancer un regard malheureux vers Lizzie.Pamela repris son babillage.  
  
– Est-ce que tu sais que Dumbledore a décider d'organiser un bal costumer pour l'halloween?  
  
Remus tenta de répondre quelque chose mais Pamela ne lui en donna pas le temps.  
  
-Tu sais, je serais vraiment ravie d'être ta cavalière. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser! Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée en quoi tu vas te déguiser?  
  
C'est alors que Lizzie se rappela de la promesse qu'elle s'était fait le jour d'avant. Elle avait décider d'aider Remus à se débarrasser de Pam avant que le pauvre ne soit pris à l'épouser! Elle prit alors sont meilleur air embarrasser et regarda Pamela.  
  
-N'aller pas croire que j'ai suivit votre conversation mais je dois avouer que j'en ai entendu la dernière partie. Pamela, je suis vraiment désoler de devoir t'annoncer ceci mais Remus est sensé être mon cavalier pour le bal. Je crois savoir qu'il a tenté de te le dire tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas été capable de placer un mot. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi!  
  
Pamela la regarda d'un air surprise. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. L'arrivée de Lili et Mélanie la débloqua.  
  
– Remus? C'est vrai ce que dit Lizzie? Demanda-t-elle à Lupin qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Élizabeth et comprit enfin que cette dernière essayait de le sauver d'une sortie avec Pam.  
  
– Oui, répondit-il en prenant un air navrer. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais aimé y aller avec moi donc je l'ai invité. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
– Ça va, lança Pamela d'un air dégoûter. De toute façon je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais supporter tes amis.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Potter et Black qui entraient au même moment dans la grande salle puis secoua la tête. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la table sous les sourires a peine dissimulé de Remus et Lizzie. Lili et Mel, n'ayant assisté qu'à la moitié de la discutions, les regardèrent d'une manière bizarre. Lizzie fut la première à s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Pourquoi vous nous regarder ainsi? Demanda-t-elle à ses deux amies pendant que James et Sirius venaient s'asseoir à leur côté.  
  
– Nous sommes seulement surprise d'entendre que toi et Remus aller allé au bal d'halloween ensemble, c'est tout! Lui répondit Lili en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
  
« Elle a une idée derrière la tête », se dit Lizzie en la regardant. « J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que… »  
  
– Tu n'est pas entrain de penser que moi et Remus sommes ensemble au moins? Demanda Lizzie à Lili en lança un regard inquiet à ce dernier.  
  
Elle savait que les autres maraudeurs, bien que fraîchement arriver écoutaient la conversation attentivement.  
  
– Non, lui répondit Lili qui prit un air innocent.  
  
-J'espère car nous ne le sommes pas.   
  
Mais une petite voix dans sa tête pris la peine d'ajouter « avoue par exemple que ça ne te déplairait pas! » Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers James qui contemplait Lili.  
  
-Alors Monsieur l'attrapeur, à quand la première partie de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Griffondor?   
  
Cela eu pour effet d'orienter la conversation vers autre chose si bien qu'à la fin du souper, Lizzie cru que l'affaire était oublié. Elle passa la soirée avec James pour le convaincre d'aller voir Lili et de lui demander de l'accompagné au bal. Elle se moqua même de lui en lui disant que jamais il n'avait eu peur d'une fille à ce point. Mais rien y fit. Le grand James Potter, celui que tous admirait pour son courage, sa détermination et sa grande confiance en soi était trop gêner pour aller inviter sa belle.   
  
Lizzie monta dans son dortoir pour y retrouver Lili et Mel assise sur le lit de cette dernière qui se situait tout près de la fenêtre, à côté du sien. Dès qu'elle y fut assise, Lili commença son interrogatoire.   
  
– Comme ça tu as un cavalier officiel pour le bal?! Je savais que Remus Lupin est ton meilleur copain mais je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait. Depuis quand tu nous fais des cachotteries? On est plus tes copines?  
  
-Je ne vous fait pas de cachotteries comme tu dis et je n'en pince pas pour Remus. Il n'est que mon meilleur ami et le restera. Pour ce qui est du bal, il n'est pas mon cavalier officiel puisque je ne lui est pas vraiment demander, j'ai tout simplement dit cela à Pamela pour le sortir d'une mauvaise situation. Le pauvre! Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser passer tout une soirée avec miss pimbêche! C'est trop inhumain!  
  
Mel et Lili la regardèrent, des soupçons dans les yeux. Puis finalement elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Mélanie, on te crois. Alors t'a journée?  
  
Les trois filles parlèrent de leur journée puis allèrent se coucher.  
  
Tard dans la nuit, Lizzie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait de nouveau fait un mauvais rêve. Toujours le même. Comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir de sitôt, elle décida de quitter son dortoir, histoire de ne pas éveiller les autres.  
  
Elle avança lentement vers le feu presque éteint de la grande salle. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être debout à cette heure.  
  
– Encore toi! S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Remus accouder à la fenêtre.   
  
Il se tourna lentement vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
– Que veux-tu! Je lis dans tes pensées!  
  
– À quoi est-ce que je pense alors? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton narquois.  
  
– À quelque chose de triste. De triste. À quelque chose dont tu essais de me cacher l'existence et qui te fais bien du mal.  
  
Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit mal. Un mélange de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume mais aussi de soulagement brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune fille. S'approchant d'elle doucement, il l'entraîna avec lui vers le sofa. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à la faire asseoir, elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
– Chut… C'est fini… essaya-t-il de la consoler.  
  
– Peux pas comprendre… peux pas t'en parler… Trop horrible… Trop dangereux…, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à comprendre à travers ses sanglots.  
  
Il attendit calmement que Lizzie se calme avant de reprendre.  
  
– Tu sais, tu es la première amie que j'ai eu ici. Tu te souviens? Je ne voulais pas parler à personne parce que je craignait que vous ne découvriez mon secret. Et toi, obstiner, tu m'as talonner pendant des semaines pour que je m'ouvre à toi, pour que je te dise ce qui me rongeait à l'intérieur. Dieu que je t'en ai voulu! Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte à quelle point ça me faisait du bien de te parler.  
  
– C'est là qu'on est devenu amis.  
  
– En effet. Si tu savais combien j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler. Moi un loup-garou. Un monstre.  
  
– Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus.  
  
– Peut-être pas pour toi. Mais pour beaucoup de gens, oui. J'ai eu peur quand tu l'as dit aux autres. Mais ils ont pensé comme toi. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai les amis que j'ai présentement.  
  
– Ne dis pas cela, tu te serais ouvert à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
– Non. Je me suis ouvert parce que j'ai eu confiance en toi.   
  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, regardant le feu qui mourrait doucement dans la cheminée. Ils savaient tout les deux où les mènerait cette discutions. Ce tournant vers elle, Remus la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
– Tu sais que tu pourras toujours me faire confiance?  
  
En guise de réponse, Lizzie prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes. Elle commença alors à lui raconter son été.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
* J'espère que vous ne me trouver pas trop cruelle de terminer mon chapitre comme ça. C'est juste pour vous faire languir un peu! :)  
  
Milles pardons pour le retard. Je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait attendre très longtemps comparativement aux autres. Cochonnerie d'ordinateur. Comme il était brisée, j'ai pas pu uploader mes chapitres.   
  
Merci à Inwie Lupin pour ses encouragement. Puis pour ce que Lizzie cache à tout le monde, ben tu le saura dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Bizou tout le monde et oublier pas de m'envoyer un review si vous aimer ce que vous lisez…:) 


	6. chapitre 5

Résumé des derniers chapitre: Élizabeth est de retour à Poudlard après un bien triste été. Elle y retrouve ses amis, les maraudeurs, ainsi que Lili et Mélanie, ses copines de dortoir. Mais le jeune Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de Lizzie, se rend vite compte qu'elle leur cache quelque chose. Après la première journée de classe, il l'incite à lui dire son secret. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire…

– Tu me promets que tu vas garder pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Lizzie à Remus d'un ton nerveux.  
  
– Promis, juré sur la tête de Sirius et de James. Ça te vas? Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
– Je n'en demandais pas tant. Ok, je me lance. Si jamais y'a des trucs que tu ne comprend pas, tu n'as qu'à m'interrompre.  
  
Remus lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis s'installa confortablement pour écouter le récit de son été.  
  
– Voilà. Tout à débuter deux semaines après la fin des classes. Moi et mon père avions décider d'aller regarder un film au ciné-parc. Nous l'avons proposer à ma mère, mais comme elle ne se sentait pas bien cette soirée-là, elle nous a proposer d'y aller entre père et fille. On a pas trop insisté car elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Papa lui a demandé s'il elle préférait qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle lui a répondu qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle toute seule. Nous l'avons embrassé, puis nous sommes partis.   
  
Lizzie s'arrêta quelques instants, puis reprit:  
  
- Nous sommes revenus après le film, vers onze heures, tout enthousiasmé par ce qu'on avait vu. À la maison, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Sur le moment, nous avons cru que maman était déjà couchée, vu son état lorsqu'on l'avait laissée. C'est en sortant de la voiture que je me suis rendue compte que la porte d'en avant était ouverte. Je l'ai fait remarquer à mon père, qui n'a pas eu l'air très inquiet. " Tu connais ta mère", m'a-t-il dit, " elle l'a probablement ouverte parce qu'il faisait chaud dans la maison". J'ai allumé quelques lumières, puis je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau pendant que papa est monté en haut pour voir si tout allait bien pour maman. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu des cris.  
  
- De qui venait-il? demanda Remus, la voix remplit d'appréhension.  
  
- De la chambre de mes parents. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller retrouver mon père dans la chambre. Quand je suis entrée, je n'ai vu qu'une seule chose. Du sang. Partout. J'étais sans voix. Quand je me suis tournée vers mon père, je me suis rendue compte à quelle point il était pâle. La seule chose que j'ai été capable de dire c'est: il faut retrouver ma maman. Papa m'a fait un signe de la tête puis est sorti de la chambre en criant le nom de ma mère. Nous avons fouiller toute les pièce une par une, en regardant dans tout les coins où elle aurait pu se cacher. Quelqu'un était entrer dans la maison et avait tout saccager. Meubles, biblots, mirroirs, plus rien n'était intact. J'étais terrifié. Je voulais retrouver maman saine et sauve.  
  
Lizzie prit une grande respiration et Remus vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il pressa sa main pour l'inciter à continuer.   
  
- Nous avons parcouru toute la maison. Quand je suis descendue au sous-sol, j'y ai senti quelque chose d'anormal. J'ai tout de suite appeler mon père. Je ne voulais pas être seule lorsque j'allumerais la lumière. Quand enfin il fut près de moi, je l'ai allumé. Jamais je n'avais vu un spectacle aussi horrible! Ma mère était étendue dans une marre de sang, inconsciente. Elle avait des coupures et des écchymoses sur tout le corps. Mon père a éclaté en sanglots et s'est précipité vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. J'étais clouée sur place. Incapable de réagir. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte.  
  
Lizzie fut incapable de continuer. D'immenses sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps. Remus, les larmes aux yeux, la reprit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son soûl. Jamais il n'avait vu une si grande détresse. Après de longues minutes, Élizabeth se calma enfin. Elle s'essuya les yeux lentement, puis, mal à l'aise, s'excusa.  
  
- Excuse moi. C'est encore très frais dans ma mémoire. J' ai l'impression de revoir toute la scène devant mes yeux et...  
  
Remus l'interrompit en lui mettant un doigt devant les lèvres.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je comprends que tu en sois encore bouleversée. Je ne serais pas un ami si je ne comprenais pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer ce soir si tu en as assez. Ça aussi je le comprendrais.  
  
Elle le regarda. Cher Lupin. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir obligé à parler? Cela lui faisait un bien fou.  
  
- Merci de m'écouter comme tu le fais. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça me ferais autant de bien. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en avais parlé à personne. Je... je crois que... que je suis capable de continuer... je veux... je préfère que tu saches tout.   
  
- D'accord... je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes obligée de tout me dire. Mais si tu veux continuer, je t'écouterai.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Élizabeth continua son récit:  
  
- Quand enfin je repris enfin mes esprits, j'ai couru appelerun médicomage. Lorsque je suis revenu, mon père berçait doucement ma mère dans ses bras. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller les rejoindre. Je me suis agenouiller à côté d'eux. J'ai pensé m'évanouir lorsque je me suis rendue compte que ma mère respirait encore. J'ai ordonné à mon père de la monter dans leur chambre et de la coucher dans leur lit. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu une note sur le plancher. Elle était tachée de sang, mais son message était encore bien lisible. J'ai déplié la feuille et l'ai lue à haute voix. J'ai eu l'impression que l'air autour de moi était devenu glacial soudainement.  
  
_Élizabeth,  
  
Ceci est un avertissement. Vous feriez mieux de répondre favorablement à la demande de Lucius Malefoy si vous tenez à votre famille. La prochaine fois, nous ne pouvons vous garantir que vous les retrouverez en vie..._  
  
- Et quelle était cette demande, lui demanda Lunard.  
  
- Tu te souviens l'an dernier? Malefoy ne cessait de me tourner autour en me disant de larguer mes amis pour le rejoindre lui et sa bande. Il me disait qu'à nous deux nous aurions le pouvoir, que j'étais née pour cela. Je l'ai toujours envoyé promener. Tu sais comme il me fait horreur. Il m'avait même demandé de l'épouser. Nous en avions tous bien ris. Mais je te jure que durant cette soirée de juillet, je ne riais plus.  
  
- Et la note n'était pas signée?  
  
- Non. Ma mère a passé plus de 2 semaines hospitalisées. Elle avait de multiples fractures aux jambes et aux côtes, en plus d'une commotion cérébrale. Heureusement, elle n'est rester qu'une journée dans le coma. Mon père et moi avons discuté, et on a décidé de taire ce qui c'était passé, pour la sécurité de tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je vous ai écrit que ma mère était malade. Quelques temps après qu'elle soit revenue de l'hôpital, nous avons reçu une deuxième note. Semblables à la première, mais qui disait aussi que je ferais bien de m'éloigner de mes soi-disant copain qui en fait, ne faisait que profiter de mon intelligence, sinon cela irait mal pour eux.  
  
Lunard tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Lizzie l'en empêcha.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien que vous ne profiter pas de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé non plus. J'ai quand même pensé d'arrêter de vous cotôyer. J'avais peur des conséquences. Peur que cette fois, c'est à vous qu'on s'en prendrait  
  
Remus lui fit un petit sourire narquois.  
  
- C'est gentil de te faire du souci pour nous, mais je crois que nous sommes assez grand pour nous défendre tout seul! dit-il d'un ton léger.  
  
Il vit passer un ombre dans le regard triste de Lizzie.   
  
- C'est presque les même mots que ceux de ma mère....  
  
Remus aurait aimé rattraper ses mots. Il savait qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Élizabeth soupira.  
  
- Les notes se sont rapidement succédées. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Aucunes d'entres elles n'étaient signées. Je me doutais un peu de leur provenance.  
  
- Probablement du manoir des Malefoy.  
  
- C'est aussi mon avis.  
  
Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Lizzie revint sur terre la première.  
  
- Voilà! Tu sais toute l'histoire maintenant. Ma mère prend du mieux à tous les jours. Le pire est derrière elle je crois.  
  
- Et toi dans tout ça?   
  
- Moi? Je survis. J'ai l'impression de vivre continuellement avec un sentiment de terreur collé au fond de la gorge. Parfois, j'ai envie de dire oui à Lucius simplement pour qu'il relâche l'emprise qu'il a sur les gens que j'aime. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.  
  
-Et nous, nous ne voulons pas te voir malheureuse. Et tu le serais si tu allais avec lui. Nous trouverons bien une solution pour que tout cela cesse. Puis-je te donner mon avis?  
  
Lizzie le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle lui sourit.  
  
- Tu sais bien que oui. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu me l'aurais quand même si je t'avais dit non.  
  
Lupin eut un petit rire  
  
- Tu as bien raison. Bon. Mon avis est que tu devrais en parler avec Sirius, Peter et James. Je crois que nous devrions tous rester sur nos gardes. Tant que nous sommes dans l'enceinte du château, je ne crois pas que Malefoy puisse faire quoi que se soit. Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant de cette histoire?  
  
- Oui. Il sait tout. Mais pour les autres, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de leur en parler. C'est facile de parler avec toi, tu me connais mieux que moi-même. Mais avec les autres...  
  
- Je peux peut-être leur en glisser un mot si tu veux... pas en détails mais assez pour qu'il garde un oeil ouvert.  
  
- Ouais... pour que je me retrouve avec quatre gardes du corps tu veux dire.  
  
- Non. Quatre amis prêts à prendre soin de toi et à te soutenir en cas de problèmes.  
  
Lizzie tenta d'étouffer un baîllement. Puis elle ajouta:  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais... des gardes du corps.  
  
Remus regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il l'avait toujours su courageuse mais jamais à se point. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et ferma ses yeux à son tour.Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres et un peu moins bon, mais il est important pour le reste de l'histoire.  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer des reviews. C'est vraiment très apprécier. Pour ceux qui lisent et qui n'ont toujours pas reviewer, faite le temps! Ça nous donne vraiment envie de continuer quand on va que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait!  
  
Un merci particulier à Eriam d'avoir accepter d'être ma bêta-reader. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Fini les photes d'aurtografes! :)  
  
Dernière chose. Étant donné que je vais probablement passé un été très chargé (j'irai à l'école toute l'été!), je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrai mettre de nouveau chapitre. Venez donc voir régulièrement.  
  
Bonne lecture! 


	7. chapitre 6

À son réveil, Lizzie s'apercut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais bien dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elles s'apercut aussi qu'elle n'y étais pas seule. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous alentour d'elle et la regardaient avec amusement, un petit sourire au lèvre.

Vous savez que vous êtes mignon comme ça tout les deux? dit Sirius.

C'est alors qu'elle pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le divant sur lequel elle avait dormi. Elle se releva rapidement. Remus, ne la sentant plus dans ses bras, ouvrit un oeil.

Humph... qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est déjà le matin? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Lizzie, se sauva dans son dortoir avant que les autres n'est pu la taquiner.

Et puis Remus, bien dormi? lui demanda James en souriant.

Remus grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et tenta lui aussi de fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis ne semblaient pas prêt à lui accorder cette chance.

On sait bien que toi et Élizabeth vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, mais cela fait deux fois en deux jours que l'on vous trouve dans de drôle de situation. On va commencer a avoir des soupçons! reprit-il.

Bien entendu, les autres ce remirt à rire.

Bon ça va! Vous allez me laisser passer maintenant? leur demanda Lupin sur un ton froid.

On ne peut même plus blaguer maintenant, s'exclama Sirius en s'écartant pour laisser passer son ami.

Remus se dépècha de gravir les marches qui le mènerait vers son dortoirs. Il lui fallait une bonne douche chaude avant de débuter la journée pour remettre ses pensées en place. Il prit des vêtements propres, referma la porte de sa cabine et se dévêtie (miam!). Il se rendit compte à quelle point il était tendu que lorsqu'il senti le jet d'eau chaude sur lui. La position dans laquelle il avait dormi n'avait rien de confortable. De plus, il était inquiet pour Lizzie. Il venait de réaliser que sous ses airs courageux se cachait quelqu'un de terrorisé. Pour sa famille et pour ses amis. Il se jura de prendre soin d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Lorsqu'enfin il redescendit dans la salle commune, il aperçu Lizzie qui l'attendait bien sagement assise sur un divan.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Les autres ne sont pas avec toi? lui demanda t-il.

Non. Je crois bien que ton ton colérique de se matin les a fait fuir, lui répondit-elle sur un ton narquois. Ils sont tous descendu déjeuner.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu avec eux alors?

Je n'ai plus le droit de t'attendre alors? dit Élizabeth en le regardant avec surprise.

Vraiment, ses réactions de se matin l'étonnait au plus au point. Elle commençait à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que de tout lui avoir raconter.

Remus ce rendit compte de son ton bourru, et de l'interrogation qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Il s'en voulut tout de suite.

Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je crois que je suis fatiguer et que tout ce que tu m'as dit hier me trotte un peu dans la tête. Je m'en fais pour toi. Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait mettre Sirius, Peter et James au courant de tout ça.

Peut-être. Mais attend d'être vraiment seul avec eux pour le leur dire. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Tu veux vraiment que je leur dise? Tu ne préfères pas le leur dire toi-même?

Non. Je ne crois pas être capable. Ça tout pris pour que je sois capable de te le dire à toi alors... Bon, on va déjeuner? sinon on sera en retard et on donnera une raison de plus à Sirius pour nous taquiner.

S'il continu celui là, répliqua Remus, il aura affaire a moi!

Remus ne pu parler aux maraudeurs du secret de Lizzie que le vendredi suivant. Le restant de la semaine c'était bien dérouler sauf quelques petits anicroches avec les serpentard, que Lizzie trouvait de plus en plus fréquent.

Lorsque James apprit toute l'histoire, il éclata. Personne ne ferait de menace à ses amis.

Pour qui il se prend celui-là? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Malefoy qu'il peut se permettre de règner sur tout le monde. Je vais lui régler son compte à se petit crétin...

Remus l'interrompie.

Non, tu n'iras pas le voir. Tu ne vois donc pas que cela peut être dangereux pour Lizzie? Tout le monde sait que les Malefoy sont très influents. Malgré toutes nos chicanes, personne ne s'y est impliquer personnellement. Cette fois, Lucius est entrer dans la vie privée de notre amie et il sait beaucoup de chose. Il est dangereux et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il se permet de lui faire se chantage.

Sirius, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation, approuva Remus.

Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment est de protèger Lizzie et tenir Malefoy éloigner le plus possible. On ne doit pas le laisser l'approcher et lui donner la possibilité de lui faire du mal.

James tenta de dire quelque chose mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

Je sais que c'est frustrant James mais on a pas le choix. C'est tout ce que l'on a à faire en ce moment.

D'accord, répondit Potter. Mais si je le vois toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne répond plus de mes actes!

Ne t'en fait pas, répliqua Sirius, si ça arrive, on sera quatre à le tabasser.

Remus et Peter approuvèrent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Élizabeth descendit déjeuner, elle ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle était entoure de ses quatre amis.

Je te l'avais bien dit que je me retrouverais avec quatre bodyguards! dit-elle en riant en voyant la réactions des autres élèves. Jamais ils ne nous auront vu aussi proches.

Elle s'addressa alors à James et Sirius qui prennaient leur rôle très aux sérieux.

Vous n'avez pas peur de rendre certaines personnes jalouses? leur demanda t-elle en louchant vers Mélanie et lili qui les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.

Sirius regarda Mel puis James. Il hochat les épaules.

Qui a dit qu'un peut de compétition fesait du mal?

Lizzie le regarda bouche bée, puis se mit à le frapper. Tout le monde alla s'installer à la table à sa place habituelle (voir chapitre 2). Tous déjeunèrent avec appétit.

Les semaines se succèdaient rapidement. Mis à part les crises de larmes du aux stress de Lizzie ( elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien de se dire ses amis proches) et les provocations de plus en plus fréquentes de Malefoy et de ses "chiens de garde", ses semaines furent plutot tranquille. Les maraudeurs se préparaient pour le bal de l'halloween. Tout le monde avait un cavalier ou une cavalière. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Lizzie, tu dois demander officiellement à Simon d'aller au bal avec toi. Il est le dernier beau garçon de Griffondor à ne pas avoir de cavalière et je suis certaine qu'il a un oeil sur toi!

Lili, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce bal? Et puis de toute façon, si je décide d'y aller, j'irai avec les maraudeurs. Eux non plus non pas de cavalière.

Euh... Répondit Lili en rougissant. En faite, James est venu me voir hier. Il m'a demander en bafouillant si j'avais quelqu'un et comme je n'avais personne d'officielle, et bein je lui ai dit oui.

Lizzie la regarda, bouche bée que son ami est vaincu sa timidité pour aller voir la belle de ses rêves et surprise que Lili est annulé un rendez-vous "non-officiel" pour dire oui à James.

Et Marc alors? Je croyait que tu lui avait dit oui!

Et bien ça fait un beau garçon de plus de libre pour le bal en ce moment. De toute façon, il ne me l'avait pas vraiment demander. Il avait juste laisser flotter qu'Il apprécierait d'y aller avec moi. Sauf que je crois que je vais aller lui dire que j'y vais avec James pour ne pas qu'il se fasse d'idée, et elle partit en coup de vent.

À ce moment, Lizzie prit vraiment compte qu'elle avait été beaucoup dans sa bulle ces derniers temps. Elle était avec les maraudeurs durant tout ces moment libres mais n'etait là que de corps. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution au problème Malefoy et elle s'en fesait pour la santé de sa mère, malgré les mots rassurant que son père écrivait dans ses lettres. Elle se rendit compte de tout les efforts que ses amis avaient fait pour la faire rire. De tout les efforts que Remus faisait pour combler ses moindres desirs, allant jusqu'à remplirs son assiette au souper lorsqu'il trouvait qu'elle ne la remplissait pas assez. Ils avaient tous été des anges, même Peter qui avait essayer de se débrouiller avec ses devoirs de potions, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans l'aide de Lizzie. Elle eut honte de se rendre compte qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Elle découvrit aussi qu'elle s'ennuyait d'eux, malgré le fait qu'elle les avait cotôyer tout les jours. Et pour finir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié la partie de Quidditch qui se déroulais en ce moment même. James la lui avait rappeler le soir d'avant et lui avait fait promettre qu'elle allait venir. Elle enfila une cape à la hâte et se mit à courir dans l'école jusqu'au terrains de Quidditch. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait avant la fin.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle arriva tout juste après la fin du match. Sur le terrain, les joueurs prenaient déjà le chemin de la douche et le public des gradins se dépêchaient à rentrer au château car un vent froid c'était lever tout d'un coup. Les maraudeurs étaient toujours les derniers à sortir car ils devaient attendre James. Lizzie retrouva donc ses amis dans le haut des gradins, bavardant gaiment sur la partie qui vennait de se dérouler. Elle en conclut donc que Griffondors avaient gagné contre... Elle ne se souvennait plus de l'équipe adverse. "zut!" pensa-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression que nos Griffondors n'ont pas perdu la main pendant l'été! On a gagné? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

En effet, lui répondit Remus en levant vers elle des yeux deçus. Tu sais que James doit être très blessé que ça meilleure amie ne soit pas venue voir le premier match de la saison alors qu'elle le lui avait promis?

Oui, je sais, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Lili est venue me parler du bal tout à l'heure et je me suis rendu compte que je n'était même pas au courant projet que vous aviez pour cette soirée, malgré tout le temps que je passe avec vous. J'ai réalisé que je n'écoutais plus quand vous me parliez, que je ne vous parle plus, que je ne vous remercie même pas pour tout ce que vous faite pour moi. Je vous ai laisser tomber et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désoler. Vous me manquer énormément.

Mais tu es toujours avec nous, répliqua Peter, qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

Oui, mais je n'embarque plus dans vos projet, je ne fais plus attention à vous. J'ai laisser mes problèmes m'envahire et je me suis apitoyer sur mon sort à un point tel que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je m'excuse sincerement. J'espère que James ne sera pas trop fâcher contre moi...

Il n'est pas fâcher, répondit une voix derrière son dos. Il est déçu.

Élizabeth se retourna vers James qui grimpait les dernières marches qui le séparait du petit groupe.

Désolé pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration et que le temps m'a manqué. Je ne peu pas garantir la fréquence des prochains chapitres non plus.

De plus, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé parce que sinon saurais été trop long avant que vous puissiez l'avoir. Donc s'il-vous-plaît ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est vraiment très apprécié! Surtout continuer!


End file.
